Princess Diary
by RainyEthel
Summary: To become more like a princess, Lissa decides to get a diary. Short fluffy fic! LissaXRobin


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Lissa sat on her bed, chewing on the back of her ink pen.

On her quest to become more princess-like, she had gotten herself a diary, hearing it was all the rage with royal girls.

It was fun picking one out. There were so many different kinds. She ended up choosing one that reminded her of a tome, brown and basic. She couldn't force herself to pick anything too girly and this way if someone saw her with it, they wouldn't think anything of it.

Apparently a princess's diary was quite sacred. It held all her thoughts and secrets. It was basically a second heart. And it was for her eye's only.

Lissa thought it was all pretty silly, but if she was going to become a better princess this is what she had to do.

The problem was she had no clue what to write. She had gotten as far as 'Dear Diary' and the rest was white paper.

Nothing interesting enough to write about had happened that day. And she didn't have many secrets. Even her thoughts seemed boring at the moment. She was seriously drawing a blank.

This was not a good start.

She breathed a huge sigh and fell back on her bed, her blonde hair falling around her. She was the worst princess ever.

Then it hit her.

She had one thing that had been on her mind a lot lately. It was something she didn't tell anyone about. Not even Chrom.

A possible crush.

Well, more like a definite crush, but it was all so strange she wasn't sure what to call it.

She didn't really want to write about it either, but that was what princesses do.

She sat up and opened the book back up.

'Actually, Diary, there is one thing I'm gonna talk to you about… There is this boy.'

Aaaaah, embarrassing!

'You know him, right? He's cute, not too funny, but smart and very talented.'

She didn't want to say his name or it would be too weird.

'Well, I don't really think he notices me very much or likes me, but I notice him a lot. It's stupid, but I watch him all the time. He's always telling people what to do and having meetings.  
I go to them, not because I have any attention span for that sort of thing, but because he's always there. I don't listen to anything he says. It's not my thing. But I do like watching him talk and the sound of his voice. He's really good looking and he's funny without meaning to be, but not funny when he tries to be. It's very entertaining. He's good at everything too, I'm not even kidding. He can fight with a sword and do magic. AND he's pretty much helping Chrom with every decision. The only problem is he's really busy. On his free time he usually reads. Sometimes he's so tired he falls asleep while studying tactics! Oops, I'm totally giving away who this is, aren't I?  
Well, anyway, enough rambling. I just really, really like him, okay? There I said it. But it doesn't matter because he's too busy and is always talking to other people, like Chrom. Okay. I'm done writing now. Don't tell anyone. My secrets safe with you, right, Diary?'

She set her book down and could feel herself blushing. Why did she write all that? It was so awkward!

She took a deep breath. It was okay. No one would ever see it anyway. There was no need to be embarrassed. Plus she did feel more girly and princess-y after writing it, so she guess it worked.

She blew out her candle, covered up and went to sleep.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font~-~font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 /span/font(SOME TIME LATER)

Robin was watching everyone pack up. They were moving camp again and almost ready to leave.

There were only a few tents still up. He went to one and stepped in. It was mostly ready, but on a table a brown tome caught his eye. What was that doing there? Hadn't they already gathered the weapons?

He picked it up, flipping through the pages to see what kind it was.

That's when he realised his mistake. It wasn't a tome at all.

It was someone's diary!

His face reddened and he would have shut it right away, but… GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Was the writer describing him?!

He wasn't sure because there was so much flattery he didn't think he deserved, but it did say 'He can fight with a sword and do magic.' among other things that sounded similar to himself…

"Robin!" Chrom's voice called.

The tactician dropped the diary with such speed, you'd think it was on fire. He took a deep breath and stepped out.

"Y-Yes, Chrom?"

When Chrom saw him, he smiled. "There you are! I've been looking for you. Uh… What were you doing in Lissa's tent?"

IT WAS LISSA'S TENT?!

His face exploded with blush. "I was- Uh, you see… I…"

Chrom looked at him questioningly. "You feeling alright, Robin. You look…feverish."

"No. I mean, Yes! I'm fine."

Get yourself together, Robin!

"Well, good. Because we are gonna set off soon."

Just then, Lissa seemed to appear out of nowhere and yell, "One second, Chrom! Let me grab a few things!"

She disappeared into her tent and came out carrying a bag and the diary, hugging it close to her chest, like it was a second heart.

Robin was totally speechless. So awkward! And his blush would not go away for the rest of the day...

A/N: Really stupid, I know. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading! Have a great day! :D 


End file.
